Song of Love
by trollalalala
Summary: The mortals have it wrong. The sirens do not kill on purpose. They are singing to find their Chosen One, the man who will resist their song. They are chained to that island until their their soul mate, comes and frees their soul. What happens when Percy one of the Chosen Ones?
1. Prologue

The mortals have it wrong. All wrong. The sirens are not evil creatures that lure sailors to their deaths. It was not on purpose. The lives that were taken, the lads that drew their last breath on Faiakes, it was not meant to be. The sirens are not monsters with gnarling teeth that bite into boys without mercy. That was a story made up to scare young children from the sea. They do not feast savagely on their victims. They feast on kelp and sea plants. They do not drag young ones to the dark depths of the sea and brood over the lifeless bodies like a lover would. That is false.

They never meant to kill.

It just happened.

And the dim-witted mortals believed every false word that spouted from the poet's mouth. Now, the mortals do not believe in the Sirens. They are but a story to them. But the demi-gods know. They know.

But they too believe the stories about them. To everybody but themselves, they are monsters. They should die. But no one has ever overcome them. They are immortal. Chained to that island for all eternity, until they find their lover.

The poet never mentioned that.

But, there is a true part to the poet's tale.

Many lads have died on that Island. Human bones are strewn across it like flowers are scattered in a meadow. But everyone assumed it was the Sirens' faults.

But it is, they say.

Nay, the Sirens were only singing for love. It is all because they were searching for a true lover. One who would see through their scaly fins and rough wings. One who would love them like they would a human lover. Their Chosen One.

That is why they sing of treasures. That is why they have been known to bring the sailors to their deaths. They are looking for a lover. The one that will resist their song. Then they will know. When the sailor is unaffected by her sweet words bringing words of wisdom and riches.

Thelxepeia had found her lover, the man by the name of Odysseus. But her love was not returned. No. She was condemned. She could not die. She could not live. Her other half had been torn from her. Doom. The fates were cruel.

Enchantment had been defeated by wit. If only the bonds that held him back would've uncoiled.

Peisinoe's Chosen One had been Orpheus, the one who rivaled her skills of the voice.

Never could she be freed from the wretched island. Never could her soul rest in peace. Her other half of her soul was gone. Dead. Never coming back. Hades would not give her anything. He too looked down upon her like she was a peace of scum. The fates have no mercy.

Aglaope had yet to find her Chosen One, but she too was afraid. She had yearned for many centuries. She had yearned. She had waited. She dreamed. Nay, her dreams were not fulfilled. She sat upon Faiakes from dawn to dusk, singing until her throat was hoarse. Then she would drink from the salty sea and rest, only to have nightmares of her lover being lost to her forever.

Her chosen one. She had dreams of him. Of a man disheveled raven hair and fiery sea green eyes. A man that goes by the name of Perseus.

**A/N: **

**I originally had the names of Charybdis and Scylla, but when I read further into the subject I found that the two were not sirens. Charybdis was a whirlpool, and Scylla was a monster with 6 heads that devoured 1 sailor for each head she had (6 sailors in all). **

**So, I decided to go along with the three names:**

**Peisinoe (seductress, the persuasive one), Aglaope (beautiful face) and Thelxiepeia (one who uses words to enchant)**

**Greek mythology (especially with this myth) is very confusing, because there is often more than 1 version of the tale. I had to choose between many sets of names...and it was generally very frustrating. **

**Please alert me if you see anything factually wrong with my story, because I didn't fully research the topic.**

**AND...Review! It's not that hard...just a few words would be fine!**


	2. Important!

**A/N **

**Okay, sorry guys. I may have bitten off more than I could handle. **

**But I AM NOT abandoning this story! I'm just not sure which one should be my number one priority on Fanfiction. **

**So, I would really apreciate it if you just voted on my poll. I'd be more than grateful. **

**Thank you for being faithful to me all this time.**

**Just please vote for one of the choices for my poll. PLEASE?**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Thank you to every one who followed and favorited my story. I love you all!**

**Shout-outs:**

**Oceanna (guest): Thank you for your kind words. I was encouraged by them...I'm sorry that I didn't update as quickly as I hoped. I am making it my duty to stay with this story though!**

**Loc Dog: Thank you. I'm glad you think so.**

**Guest (no name): Thanks. The idea just randomly popped into my head one night and I furiously wrote down one chapter in bed. Sorry for the long wait!**

**Emthereble: Thanks! Your enthusiasm was encouraging.**

** : I'm so sorry for not updating! I was caught up in my own affairs...long story. I am not planning on abandoning this story though!**

**PJandLGequalsLove: Thank you!**

Chapter 1

"_I have to leave."_

_The raven-haired boy took a step back, and swam forward to make up the distance._

"_I have to go," he whispered._

"_You don't have to."_

_The boy did not answer but turned around and leapt into the sea, swimming away from the island with a ferocity Aglaope did not know he possessed. _

"_Perseus!'_

_He did not stop. _

"_Percy! Please!"_

_He did not stop._

_He didn't even look back once._

_A wave engulfed him, and his body was lost in the torrential water._

A ragged scream flew from Aglaope lips as her eyes snapped open, one arm outstretched as if to grab onto a human arm.

Thelxiepeia immediately dashed to Aglaope's side, and comforted her sister. With a gentle hand, she wiped ebony black hair from a moist forehead and

It had been the fourth night in a row that Aglaope had woken screaming. Sometimes, she would whimper in her sleep or unconsciously whisper the name of the man, Perseus.

Peisinoe and Thelxiepeia had stayed at her side the nights before, and had whispered to each other for comfort. They knew not why their sister spoke the name of the deceased hero, who had died many years before. Aglaope no longer talked about things like that; she rarely spoke at all.

She rarely ate.

She did not smile.

She did not laugh.

She did not cry.

She did not swim.

She sang.

And sang.

And dreamt.

And sang.

Every time she had the chance, Aglaope would slip to the highest point on the island and sing the same song for hours. It was the same song that they had each attempted singing to attract their Chosen One.

Aglaope told herself that she needed to practice. Her Chosen One would not pass her by. She was not as gifted as her sisters were with her voice, but her lyre and flute playing was haunting. She practiced. She knew that her Chosen One was destined to resist her song in one way or another- whether by wits or by sheer willpower. The odds had decided that.

But she told herself that she would make sure that he would be drawn with longing to her like a magnet. She could not…would not let him go.

Her eyes ever searched the horizon. As the sun went down, she would quietly walk down the mountain.

Aglaope was rarely seen in her "siren" state anymore. She spent whole days in her human form, which cost her incredible amounts of energy and transforming was a slow, painful process. It took hours to Change…each scale had to be individually shed. Her skin had to separate and stretch and shrink.

Changing back was quick, but horrendously painful.

When she was fully Changed, she had to concentrate, and to push back any scale that might want to pop out.

It was tiring, but she harshly rebuked herself when she felt herself flagging. She must keep strong until he comes. She cannot have him see her like a monster.

As the days passed, Aglaope grew more and more detached. Her sisters worried for her. She would not be able to last much longer…her soul would gently fade until she slipped into a peaceful coma. They were able to resist the temptation of eternal sleep. Love had touched them and left. They could live for each other if they could not live for a man. But Aglaope was a different story.

In all her years, she had been weak. Her nature was fiery, but once her fire was extinguished, it didn't easily start again. Years had pressed down on her, until her flame was only a flickering light. Deep inside Peisinoe knew that she and her sister would not be able to replace a lover. And that frightened them.

The two sisters feared for her greatly. Perseus was dead. He was an ancient hero. He could not be alive. Unless there was a new Persues they had not heard of.

But no one of the modern world would be the other half of Aglaope. Aglaope looked upon the current state of mankind with disgust. The three had all seen the horrors of mankind. When mens' ships passed by their island, the newly enriched mist would wrap around them tightly. With enhanced eyesight, they would watch as people would lavish on exotic fruits and talk mindlessly. The idiots would put smoldering, white stick in their mouths. Smoke would spout from their lips as if their mouths held the very essence of death themselves. They scribbled on a cloth and then mindlessly threw it away. They talked about love. What did they know? They watched as they were enjoying themselves, unaware that they had slipped so closely past death.

The three hadn't the heart to kill anymore. When they were young, they were had sang and killed for a lover. Now that two of the tree had found theirs, they needed not sing or play their instruments of enchantment.

Time had changed many things.

Aglaope spent much time yearning and sending amorous glances out towards the sea.

Aglaope told herself that Persues was different. She needed him. Dreams were not enough. She knew she needed him just as much as she needed to breathe to live.

Questions filled her mind with doubt, but she forcefully pushed those thoughts away.

She had hope.

Her song of love would not fail.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my pathetic chapter. I am very tired right now...my eyelids feel like rocks are pasted on to them.**

**I'm sorry for the low-quality work...I may revise this chapter soon.**

**I just wanted to update so badly, and I felt bad that I hadn't updated in a while. **

**Thanks anyways. Please review! It would be greatly appreciated.**

**My other story, Percy, Son of Posiedon and Hecate won the poll, so that story will be my first priority. However, I will try not to neglect this story, and try to update within 3 weeks at the most.**


	4. AN On hold

**A/N:**

**I am so very sorry...I am putting this story on indefinite hold...**

* * *

**I am not abandoning it, but I am not going to update for maybe a few more weeks or months...I am not sure.**

**My life is pretty screwed right now, so I probably won't have time to update or anything.**

* * *

**I apologize!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, or followed!**


End file.
